In general, the prevalence of allergic diseases has dramatically increased in recent decades and currently affects more than sixty million people in the United States, reducing the quality of life. It is believed and has been found that the presence of certain oral bacteria species/strains may affect the aggressiveness of response of the immune system, for example with respect to allergies. More specifically, while not intending to be bound by any health claims, it is believed that the reduction of normally occurring (commensal) oral bacteria in the normally occurring oral microbiota, for example, by aggressive dental hygiene practices, may serve to make non-pathogenic antigens, such as pollen, more prevalent and visible to the immune system. It is further believed, that as a result, non-pathogenic antigens, such as those related to allergens as well as oral and/or sinus infections may be more readily targeted by the immune system, leading to exacerbated allergic reactions.
For example, oral hygiene hypothesis (OHH) is one aspect of a more general hygiene hypothesis (HH), which was proposed more than two decades ago (see Strachan, D. P. “Hay fever, hygiene, and household size”, British Medical Journal 299, 1259-1260 (1989)) to explain the rise in allergic diseases. Numerous scientific studies have since provided support for HH, generally showing a relation between increased exhibition of allergies in association with modern social practices, such as formula infant feeding, antibiotic use, urban living, and reduction in family size (see e.g., Okada, H., Kuhn, C., Feillet, H. & Bach, J. F., “The hygiene hypothesis for autoimmune and allergic diseases: an update” Clin. Exp. Immunol. 160, 1-9 (2010)). Although the molecular mechanisms of immune system modulation by gut microbiota are well understood, efforts to reduce allergic reactions through microbial intervention, such as by the use of probiotics have shown inconsistent results.
Extensive oral hygiene practices, according to oral hygiene hypothesis (Han, C S., “A specific hygiene hypothesis” Med. Hypotheses 2016 August; 93:146-149), are believed to cause the exacerbation of naturally occurring respiratory allergies, such as allergic rhinitis (AR), one of the most common allergic conditions.
There is therefore a need for a composition including an oral cavity microbiota promoting substance and method of using the same that has the effect of promoting a healthy oral microbiota that promotes the healthy operation of the immune system which may have the functional effect of promoting an improved response to allergens as well as oral and/or sinus commensal bacteria, which may be the cause of oral and/or sinus infections.
It is an object of the invention to provide a composition including an oral cavity microbiota promoting substance and method of using the same that has the effect of promoting a healthy oral microbiota that promotes the healthy operation of the immune system which may have the functional effect of promoting an improved response to allergens as well as other oral and/or sinus commensal bacteria, which may be the cause of oral and/or sinus infections.